creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
The Ashina Empire
The Ashina Empire is a large, Star spanning empire, it once ruled over 52% of the milky way galaxy but has since lost most of it's territory. The population of The Ashina Empire is between 500-600 Billion and is made up of 20-40 Million Alien races. History The Ashina Empire was first formed from The Unified Planets of Othlus approximately 12,000 Terran years ago (10,000 BC). For the next few centuries The Empire met resistance from opposing forces. Specifically, the Avalonia Republic which was, at the time, the second largest force in the Galaxy. This war with Avalonia was known as The Ashina Crusade, which lasted for 383 Terran years. starting in 8744 BC and ending in 8361 BC. After almost 400 years of conflict, the Avalonia Republic and the Ashina Empire agreed to a peace treaty. It did not last however as Tensions between the two factions were too high. After 247 Terran years the treaty was broken however both forces remained neutral toward eachother. over the last few centuries, The Ashina Empire is steadily regrowing and becoming more powerful. So large is the Empire that it now is divided into 5 different subsidiaries known as The 5 Clans. The 5 Clans rule over their own respective area of the Empire but are still below the Emperor himself. Military The Empire's Military is among the most powerful in the galaxy. Made up of Billions upon Billions of soldiers divided into millions of regiments and groups spanning the galaxy. Navy The Imperial Navy of Ashina is the strongest and most powerful Naval force in the galaxy. Composed of over 5 Billion Ships and enough manpower to crush any opposition no matter the size. The Ashina Navy has existed before the founding of the Empire and dates back to the time that the Ashina were nothing more than colonists. At that time, their Navy consisted of just over 200 ships. Since then their Navy has grown exponentially. Thanks to The Empire's Industrial might, a single Factory can produce over 500 battleships in a single day. The Navy is made up of Frigates, Cruisers, Battleships, Destroyers, and Space Stations Orbiter Class Ashina Starship The Orbiter Class Ashina Starship is The Empire's most advanced ship in the entire Navy. This Colossal ship is able to house and repair other ships thanks to it's 32 Docking stations. The Orbiter Class is usually reserved for invading planets. This is done so by deploying the starship in a planet's orbit, becoming an artificial moon or satellite. The ship then deploys smaller vessels such as destroyers and Dropships which are deployed to the planet's surface where Infantry units and other ground based units are deployed. Currently, 500 of these Starships are in commission. Army The Imperial Army is one of the Largest and most advanced Armies in the Galaxy. Armed with Pulse Rifles that can incinerate any target in an instant and Armour that can withstand the most violent and devastating attacks and conditions, and with their advanced vehicles, gunships and Power Armour the Ashina Army is truly a formidable foe to encounter. The 5 Clans The 5 Clans of Ashina are the 5 subsidiaries that make up the Ashina Empire. Each Clan has it's own governing body, military and borders. Othlus The Clan of Othlus gets it's name from the Othlus Star System, which is where the planet of Ashina is located. As expected, the Othlus Clan is Based in and around the Othlus Star System. Othlus is the most powerful and the richest of the 5 Clans but is not the largest. It is controlled by the Emperor himself. Zakura The Zakura Clan is the largest and second most powerful of The 5 Clans. It is located in and around the Scutum-Centaurus Arm. The Zakura Clan is currently ruled by Governor Yan. Izos The Izos Clan is considered the least powerful of the 5 Clans. Located Next to the Othlus Clan it has the least amount of resources. The Izos Clan is currently ruled by Governor Aeyana. Vautun The Vautun Clan is the second largest of The 5 Clans. Located Next to the Zakura Clan it is home to many of The Empire's Factories and other Industrial sites, meaning it is abundant with resources and is very wealthy. The Vautun Clan is currently ruled by Governor Cohren. Aedies The Aedies Clan is the smallest of the 5 Clans. Located Next to the Vautun Clan it is the primary training ground for The Empire's Military, specifically the army. Many of Aedies' Planet's are completely off-limits and are used as training sites. The Planets that aren't off-limits are very popular with tourists from other parts of The Empire. The Aedies Clan is currently ruled by Governor Yko.